


In Hot Water

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, High-Rise (2015) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: A trip to the doctor’s office…what could be more boring.





	In Hot Water

It was that time of year again, time for the annual physical for work. I usually hated doing these, but this year was a little different, the doctor doing the examinations was Robert Laing. Not only was he a great doctor, he was one I knew very well…I have been one of his patients since he graduated from Medical School and started his practice. Yes, he was young, but he knows his stuff and I wouldn’t trust anyone else with my well-being. I received the phone call from his office about my appointment. It was late afternoon and I knew he was saving me as his last patient, once we started talking, we went on for hours.

I guess I should probably just get it out in the open now…the relationship between Dr. Laing and I goes beyond doctor and patient. We attended the same college and met when he was doing his rounds at the on campus hospital when I broke my ankle. I came back later to thank him and we hit it off. Somehow we survived the long hours of him doing his internship, residency and fellowship before he graduated with his MD. There were times he would be so tired I had to help him into bed and sometimes he wouldn’t come home because he slept at the hospital.

I walked into the office and Janice, the receptionist smiled when she saw me.

“Hello, Mrs. Laing. He will be out to get you for your appointment in a few minutes, he’s just finishing up.”

“Thank you, Janice. How is the family?”

“Wonderful. I’m going to be a Grandma.”

“Congratulations! That’s wonderful!” I walked over to the desk and hugged her when the door opened and there he was in his dress shirt, trousers and tie, smiling from ear to ear.

“Hello, my darling. You ready?” I nodded as we walked through the door. “So, your records show you are due for your physical…” He smirked slightly. “Let’s get your height and weight.” I stepped on the scale and then he measured my height. “Mhm…still short.”

“Fuck you.”

“Later.” He took me into an exam room, checked my temperature, blood pressure, heart and breathing. “Now it’s time to test your reflexes.” He walked over to the door, flipped the lock and removed his tie. He strode over to the exam table and laid me back as he kissed my neck, sliding my shirt over my head as I worked the buttons on his shirt. My bra was quickly discarded and he cupped my breasts in his hands, rolling my nipples until they were hard, then sucking lightly. “I thought I could wait until I got home…after the day I’ve had and seeing you standing there, I had to have you now.”

I moaned quietly as my hands went to his belt, unfastening it as I popped the button and zipper on his trousers. I heard the metallic thunk as they hit the floor as his shirt flew across the room, leaving him in his underwear. He pulled me off the table and pushed me to my knees. I gripped the waistband of his underwear, tugging them down and off as I stroked his hard shaft. He let out a guttural moan as I took him in my mouth.

This continued for a few minutes until he couldn’t take anymore. I soon found myself pressed up against the wall, my legs draped over his shoulders, gripping onto his hair as he returned what I had given him earlier. I was panting at the feel of his tongue on, around and inside me as I felt my legs shaking, signaling my release. I felt fingers slide in and curling as his tongue assaulted my clit. I started to scream when his hand clamped over my mouth, muffling whatever dared to escape as he carried me back to the exam table.

“We have to keep quiet.”

“I would be if you would keep your tongue to yourself.”

“Sorry, darling, you know I can’t control myself when it comes to you. Now…let’s see how flexible you  _really_ are.”

The final round found me in multiple positions, different places around the room, control of the situation switched between the both of us until we were screaming so loud we didn’t hear the door unlock. Janice’s voice cut through our haze.

“Dr. Laing? Are you alright? I heard…Oh my.” He quickly grabbed his shirt and laid it over top of us.

“We’re fine, Janice. We didn’t mean to frighten you.” She blushed and smiled, closing the door as we started laughing. “Well, I’d say this concludes your physical. I’ll put a note in your file and send a letter to the boss.”

“This is type of physical examination is reserved for wives only, right? I’ve seen the way you look at your other nurses…also that letter you’re sending to my boss, will you send it on letter head or just a post-it note that says I’m good for another year?” He put his arms around me and we kissed again.

“First off, this exam is just for you, as for the letter to the boss, I was joking, but I do have to fill out the state forms saying you are fit to work in my office.” We redressed and walked out of the office holding hands. When we passed Janice’s desk, she blushed deeply.

“Goodnight, lovebirds, see you tomorrow.”


End file.
